This invention relates to urinating devices which a user can employ without another person's assistance while lying in bed, and more paticularly to urinating receivers which may be used by sick persons, aged persons who cannot leave their beds by themselves, or disabled persons.
A chamber pot is most popularly known as a vessel into which a sick person passes his urine. However, conventional chamber pots are disadvantageous in the following respects. Because of its construction a person who cannot leave his bed by himself, or a disabled person, cannot use it without the assistance of another person or a nurse. Even if he can have such assistance, since he must use it frequently, it is troublesome for the nurse to assist him whenever he wants to pass his urine, and he tends to hesitate to ask for assistance. Further, conventional chamber pots are made of a hard material such as glass or synthetic resin. Accordingly, it is difficult for a woman to place it in close contact with the circumferential area for her vagina because its urine receiving opening is relatively large. Furthermore, it is also difficult for a man to place it in close contact with the circumferential area of the base of his penis, which may lead to discomfort due to the leakage of urine and/or may soil the bedding. In addition, the conventional chamber pots are not applicable to a sitting person, or a person who lies on his back or on his side.
In order to overcome the above described difficulties, a urinating device comprising a tank (urine vessel), a hose, and a urine receiving body (receiver) has been proposed, as shown in FIG. 12. This device is advantageous in that a person can pass his urine without the assistance of another person. However, one of the above-described difficulties, namely the problem pertaining to tight body contact, is not solved with the proposed device.